My Teme! (a naru x sasu series)
by izzyanddei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke venture and explore way into their relationship as boyfriends. (first fanfic so don't go harsh on mey!...remember... I'm only 12!


That night:

My heart was stolen and never given back to me..

I was beginning my journey to a whole new world..

It was a beautiful evening. To be more specific, it was one of those evenings were blissful families share laughs and stories at a gathering or except me. I had no one to hold hands with and share stories and laughs together. I was a loner who nobody really liked or cared about. At that timet seem at all that I had a reason for living in this worldI was useless. It was a Friday evening and I had no place to go and no one invited me anywhere so, I decided to head to the lake and wale about my seclusion and watch the sunset. _It's going to be ok, just enjoy yourself in this time of relaxation_ I thought as I sucked up my tears and gave myself a tiny smile. It was quite a relaxing sensation being alone in this moment, now that I thought about it. I continued to enjoy my siesta that was now turning out to be quite a nice one considering that all of my other ones had been all about sulking about my loneliness, until this indescribable feeling hit me. I felt the rush of a thousand heart beats and the chill of a million spiders on my back, all at the same time.

Cold drops of sweat trickled down my face as I cautiously began to get off of the supple ground full of luxurious green pasture. I began to move around the perimeter of the lake with my ninja stelf techniques. All of a sudden, the suspense in my weary eyes grew bigger by the second, when I sensed a tremendously burly and extraordinarily soothing chakra source nearby. _This is strange_, I thought as I tried my hardest to not let my guard down. _This chakra is like hot and cold together; sun and moon, fire and water, black and white, land and sea; all collided together with a warm sense of comfort. It turned me on, as well as shut me down._ It was beyond words.

The sun had now set and the moon had taken over the sky and filled it with the delicate radiance of the moonlight rays and my search for the mysterious chakra source was still on. I realized that the chakra source seemed to be coming in my direction, but I just didn't want to leave without finding him/her/it.

Just thinking about the chakra source caught me off guard and, out of the blue, I felt a familiar yet foreign hand, reach for my hand and held it with such compassion, I almost lost my cool. I turned around ever so slowly to see the face of the indescribable chakra wielder and turned to see that it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the one and only person who was the closest person to a friend to me; and now, he stood there in front of me, holding my hand and embracing it as if I were the only thing he had.

I continued to stare off into his pitch black eyes that seemed to gleam with happiness while with me. I felt as if this was an entirely regular thing to me, though at the same time it was entirely new. Since we were both highly skilled ninja, we were so concentretated on each other that we entered into a brain chat (being able to talk to each other with their minds) I told him: _this is so wrong Sasuke... I'm afraid we will get caught and ... why are you doing this in the first place...it feels right in my bones so, that's why I held your hand make my vibes go crazy and I think we have a sp-special connection;_ Sasuke responded: _Naruto...don't have silly thoughts like this...it is oh so right...You are my motivation, my 'it' boy, my all. I have always loved you since the start. Trust me, this is the right way to go._

He then leaned in nearer and steadier and wrapped his warm arms around me and began to pull me in to a dreamy kiss. I felt little feelings of doubt and hesitated a little (because I am bisexual but mostly lean towards girls), but I couldn't help but blush when he gently forced his soft  
and luxurious lips onto mine. The wind began to grow stronger and blew both my  
shining yellow-blonde hair and Sasuke's striking pitch black hair as we were lost in the moment of us.

It was then that everything about me and my life was suddenly all clear to me: _Sasuke is my is my lover, my it boy, my to-be soul mate. I finally knew my purpose of life: to be with Sasuke and to appreciate that he is the one who cares; the one who always protected me in battles as an instinct of his, the one who pretended to hate me when deep down inside he loved me. He stood up for me in everything I did wrong and tried to help me change my brutal ways. He is my reason for living!_

Our tongues twisted and tangled with each other as we were pressed against each other, feeling the affectionate vibes of our bodies unite in the radiance of the moon as we continued to make out passionately for hours on end.

Sasuke finally stopped kissing me and leaned towards my ear, nibbling it gently and put his hands into the pockets of my skinny jeans. I began blushing sheepishly with my face the color of crimson as I brushed my hands tenderly over his black main of hair.

"Will you be mine forever…..?" Sasuke whispered into my ear with a desperate moaning tune in his voice, yearning for a 'yes'.

"Of-ofcourse Sasuke….(blush) …..I love ..You" I whispered back to him to the question that had made my whole life come together.

"I love you too…..Naru-kun…" Whispered Sasuke once again into my ear. "You can come and sleep at my place tonight..It'd make me very happy….!" Suggested Sasuke already in his seductive manner, lifting me into his tepid arms in bridal style and removed my t-shirt off of me and gave my chest a tender nibble.

"Take me wherever you want as long as I get to spend the night with you….and..(blushes hard)…you can do whatever you desire with me….Sasuke-kun.." I sheepishly replied as I glared into his glossy eyes and gave him a timid smile.

"In that case, to my house it is…(wide sexy grin)….." he said while mounting me on his back in piggy back riding style and gave my ass a little pinch, which made me let out a very sexy moan.

"That's...what should I call you...ah!... my teme…..Now onward!" I shouted as I teasingly slapped him in his fanny, like a whip on a horse, as he and I laughed and talked as he carried me on his back in the most loving method as I bestowed a little kiss on his forehead as we walked away from the lakeside and onto the main path, were the radiance of the moonlight was visible the most.

That night….it was the best memory of my time.

I knew that it would last forever and ever…


End file.
